Booster Gold (GGD)
Booster Gold ''was a live-action mini TV series airing on Syfy, set in the DC Cinematic Universe. Cast Starring Cast *John Krasinski as ''Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Billy West as Skeets *Edward Norton as Rip Hunter *Andy Garcia as David Clinton/Chronos Guest Stars * Zachary Levi as Ted Kord/Blue Beetle * Ryan Reynolds as Matthew Ryder/Waverider * Dean Cain as Frank Berkowitz * Matthew Lillard as Farley Fleeter/Madman * Michael Caine as Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite ''(voice only) * Matthew McConaughey as ''Jonah Hex * Mindy Sterling as Enid Clinton Special Guest Stars * David Ginutoli as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman Synopsis Michael Jon Carter was a football star from 25th century Gotham City, until he was convinced by his father to lose games on purpose for gambling purposes. After being exposed and expelled, Carter found himself as a security guard in a Metropolis museum, learning about heroes and villains from the 21st century. Teaming up with security robot Skeets, Carter steals items from the museum and travels back in time. After landing in the 21st century, Carter intends to find fame and fortune by becoming a superhero. Episodes # Back in Time - ''After being expelled from his school due to losing football games on purpose for gambling purposes, Michael Jon Carter has found himself in Metropolis as a security guard for a museum. Carter intends to travel to the 21st century and become a superhero like that time's greatest heroes. With the help of Skeets he steals devices on display and travels back in time using the Time Sphere. Landing in 21st Century Metropolis, Carter begins his journey to stardom. # ''Booster Gold - ''Carter and his new "partner" Skeets go on their first mission as heroes; saving the mayor of Metropolis, Frank Berkowitz, from a group of criminals. Superman (special guest star from the ''Superman: Man of Steel film, played by David Ginutoli) arrives on the scene but is too late, as Carter and Skeets have already saved Mayor Berkowitz. When Berkowitz asks Carter what his superhero name is, Carter mixes up his intended superhero name "Goldstar" and his college nickname "Booster", causing Berkowitz to refer to him as "Booster Gold". # ''Precious - ''Now a successful superhero, Booster Gold has secured his spot in history as a famous superhero. After stopping a burning building from collapsing, Booster and Skeets are confronted by Rip Hunter, a time traveler who is revealed to be the creator of the Time Sphere. Hunter explains that time traveling is very dangerous, and whatever you do in the past, could possibly change the future forever. Hunter decides to join Booster and Skeets to prevent them from messing up anything in the timeline. # ''Timeless - ''In order to prevent any "changes" in the future, Hunter takes Booster and Skeets to Hub City where they meet vigilante Blue Beetle. Booster and Skeets assist Blue Beetle in taking on a team of supervillains known as the Madmen, a team dressed in zany, multicolored clown-like shoes, led by the "Madman", Farley Fleeter. After they defeat the Madmen, Blue Beetle reveals his identity to Booster and Skeets as Ted Kord, CEO of Kord Industries. Booster tells Kord if he never needs anything, just to call him, as they leave. # ''Chronos - ''As Booster, Skeets, and Hunter continue to travel around preventing changes in the timeline, they are attacked by Chronos, a time traveler from the future, who has intentions to make changes in the timeline where he sees fit. Chronos separates Booster from Skeets and Rip, and warns him that Rip isn't who he says he is, before vanishing. # ''Who Can You Trust? - ''Booster keeps what Chronos told him about Rip to himself as the two continue to travel preventing changes in the timeline, now officially titled "time paradoxes". Booster, Skeets and Hunter encounter the Ultra-Humanite; formerly a crippled man known as Gerald Shugel, he placed his brain into the body of an albino gorilla. After the defeat of Ultra-Humanite, Booster, Skeets and Hunter are taken by a future version of the Time Sphere and disappear. # ''Seed - ''Booster, Skeets and Hunter are taken by Waverider, another time traveler from the future. Waverider reveals that Rip Hunter is actually Booster Gold's future son, and he is making Booster do all these things to ensure Booster will eventually give birth to Rip. Booster and Skeets attempt to escape back to the 25th century but Waverider stops them, explaining that without Booster, Chronos will ruin the timeline and control the universe. A reluctant Booster decides to stay with Rip and Waverider. # ''Wild, Wild West - '' Chronos attacks Waverider's Time Sphere, kidnapping Waverider, and sending Booster, Skeets and Rip to the year 1883, where they are attacked by bounty hunter Jonah Hex. After discovering Chronos is manipulating him, Jonah agrees to help Booster, Skeets and Rip find Chronos. The team finds Chronos' soldiers guarding a time machine. After helping Booster's team defeat the soldiers and get the machine, Jonah bids them farewell. # ''The Once and Future Thing - ''Rip reveals Chronos' real name, David Clinton, and that he knows where they can find his weakness; his wife Enid. After traveling to Clinton's home, they find Enid and they discover that even she is tired of her husband's schemes. She reveals he is headed for the 25th century; specifically, the day Michael Jon Carter traveled back to the 21st century. # ''Double Trouble - ''Rip warns Booster that when they travel to 25th century Metropolis, he needs to limit his interactions with his past self in order to prevent a time paradox. Booster, Skeets and Rip arrive in the 25th century to find that Chronos kidnapped Waverider in order to find how Booster Gold became the hero he is today, in order to kill him and to eliminate both Booster and Rip from existence. Booster, Rip and Skeets save Waverider and work together to defeat Chronos once and for all. With Chronos defeated, Booster and Skeets return to the 21st century, while Rip and Waverider return to the future with Chronos. Booster assures Rip they will meet again someday. Category:DC Cinematic Universe (GGD) Category:GGD Category:Unfinished Category:TV Series